Bubblehead Goes to Day Care
by Red Witch
Summary: A little fun with glue as our favorite memory bird hangs out with the preschool set.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has eaten some crayons and has a tummy ache. More fun from my mad mind. And a lame excuse to why I keep messing up that one Kiwi Kid's name. **

**Bubblehead Goes To Daycare**

"_I love you! You love me!"_ Bubblehead chirped.

"No, I **hate** you! **You** love me!" Commander Walsh snapped at the memory bird that had a memory retention problem. "Why I have **no idea!"**

"You wanted to see us Commander?" Shane Gooseman walked in with Zachery Foxx, Doc and Zozo.

"Yes you, not this bird!" Walsh groaned as the memory bird sat on his desk. "Gooseman this stupid bird has been sitting here on my desk all morning driving me crazy!"

"Has he been pushing buttons or downloading any classified information?" Shane asked.

"No," Walsh shook his head.

"Has he been fooling around with any of Q-Ball's inventions?" Shane asked.

"No," Walsh sighed.

"Did he cause any fights or **get into** any fights?" Shane asked.

"Again, no."

"Did he **break **something?" Shane asked.

"Only my will to go through another day **sober,**" Walsh grumbled.

"Oh well this has been a **good** day for him," Shane smiled and petted the bird's head. "Good birdie."

"Good birdie my butt!" Walsh snapped. "Gooseman you have got to **do** something about this bubble headed bird brained scrambled sack of computer chips!"

"But I get lonely when Goose goes away," Bubblehead pouted. "And I know you get lonely too! So I like to keep you company!"

"You like to drive me out of my mind!" Walsh snapped.

"It's not exactly a long trip," Bubblehead chirped.

"Could you remind me **again **why I haven't melted this thing down for scrap metal?" Walsh snapped.

"Look I know Bubblehead is annoying," Shane looked at his bird. "**Extremely** annoying. But…Well…"

"He's kind of grown on the Goose," Zach smiled.

"Like a fungus," Shane admitted. Bubblehead perched on his shoulder and nuzzled his face with his beak. "I guess it's just been nice to have something to come home to."

"Oh lord Gooseman you really **do** have emotional issues don't you?" Walsh groaned.

"You're just noticing this **now?**" Doc asked. Shane gave him a death glare.

"I have an idea," Zach said. "Zozo the Kiwi Kids are visiting aren't they? Maybe they would like to take Bubblehead to day care for the day?"

"You really want to leave my bird alone with a bunch of impressionable children in a place where scissors and glue is **easily available?"** Shane gave him a look.

"I like glue," Bubblehead chirped. "It's so nice and sticky."

"Come on Gooseman," Zach smiled. "Let the kids play with the bird. How bad could it be?"

"You really should know better by now than to ask stupid questions like that Foxx," Walsh groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello!" Bubblehead said cheerfully to the group of preschoolers. "I'm Bubblehead! Anyone got any barbecue nachos?"

"Bubblehead!" Little Joe, the Kiwi baby chirped happily as he hugged Bubblehead.

"That's my name! Don't wear me out!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Things seem to be going well," Zozo remarked as he and Doc looked through the glass window peeking into the daycare. In the room along with the Kiwi Kids were a half dozen human and alien children. And two human women as day care providers. "Bud, Swee and Little Joe adore Bubblehead and he loves the attention."

"Wait, the older boy. Is his name Bud or Buzz?" Doc blinked. "Because I thought he called himself Buzz once or twice?"

"His full name is Buddlebuzz which was the name of his great uncle who was an explorer," Zozo explained. "He called himself Buzz for a while and now he's back to Bud."

"Oh," Doc nodded. "This should calm him down for a while. Come on let's go get a bite to eat." They turned around and left.

"Hey Kids!" Bubblehead chirped when they were gone. "You wanna know some fun tricks you can do with glue?"

"YEAH!" The kids cried out with glee.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Another day, another fun mission," Zach grumbled as he and Shane walked back from the hangar bay later that afternoon.

"How many toys does that Marrok kid have?" Shane groaned. "And why do they always keep trying to take over space stations?"

"I must admit, fighting robotic hamsters was an interesting twist," Zach said. "Especially when they started signing and dancing."

"GOOSEMAN!" Doc stormed up to them. He was covered in feathers. "Your stupid bird is out of control!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Shane sighed. "What did he do? Besides giving you a makeover?"

"Come with me! Walsh wants a word with **both** of you!" Doc grumbled as he absently pulled feathers from his uniform. "And then my dry cleaner would like a few words with you!"

"Oh I can't wait to hear this one," Shane sighed.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Zach asked.

"Because it was **your **stupid idea to put Bubblehead in day care in the first place!" Doc snapped.

"That's right," Shane agreed. "It was your idea."

"Thanks a lot," Zach grumbled. They went into Walsh's office. Zozo was also covered in glue and feathers. Bubblehead and the Kiwi Kids were also there.

"Send him to day care, that was **your **brilliant idea wasn't it Captain Foxx?" Walsh said sarcastically. "How bad could it be you asked? It was pretty bad!"

"What did he **do?**" Shane sighed.

"For starters he taught the children a new word," Zozo folded his arms. "Swee tell Ranger Gooseman your new word."

"Anarchy!" Swee cried out happily.

"And then he proceeded to demonstrate what the word **meant!**" Zozo snapped. "I don't know what the whole story was but by the time we got back down to the day care center, the place was a mess, one of the teachers was glued to the wall and the other one had run off screaming."

"For the record I did **warn **you about the glue," Shane spoke up.

"Needless to say our day care program will be shut down for a few days while they clean off the mess and the remaining teacher is in the psychiatric wing of the infirmary," Walsh snapped. "Gooseman that stupid bird is insane!"

"Oh sure blame the birdie when things go wrong," Bubblehead chirped. "What about that kid that was eating paste and throwing spitballs? Or that other one that was playing on the ceiling and spit out snot all over the place?"

"One of those alien kids I'm guessing?" Shane sighed. "With tentacles?"

"Apparently they have had complaints about him as well," Walsh sighed. "But Bubblehead clearly incited the riot!"

"Riot! What riot? All I did was challenge the kids to who could yell the loudest or throw the most stuff," Bubblehead chirped. "And I even gave them treats!"

"I don't know how he got all those pixie sticks to those kids and I don't even **want **to know," Doc groaned.

"So as punishment for both of you Gooseman you will clean up and fix the Day Care center by **yourself**," Walsh snapped. "And Foxx when that's finished you will take the teacher's place in day care for the next three days by **yourself!**"

"ME?" Why is my punishment worse than Goose's?" Zach exploded.

"Because putting Bubblehead in day care was **your** idea," Shane said. "I was against it."

"You're right, you **did **warn us Goose," Walsh sighed. "All right you can have Hartford help you clean up."

"Fine but you are so paying for my dry cleaning Gooseman!" Doc snapped.

"Mine too!" Zozo agreed.

"Why isn't Gooseman going to help in Day Care either?" Zach yelled.

"Do you really need to **ask** that Captain Foxx?" Walsh gave him a look.

"But we like Goose! He can teach us how to shoot stuff!" Little Joe said happily.

"Oh right…" Zach groaned.

"The problem is now what do we do with Bubblehead?" Walsh groaned.

"I have an idea," Shane smirked. "Anybody got any more of that glue?"

"Right here," Zozo held up his sleeve. There was a bottle of glue attached to it.

"Good! Come here bird!" Shane grabbed Bubblehead and then snapped off the glue bottle. "Open wide!"

"AAAAAAHHHGGGGHH!" Bubblehead sputtered as Shane glued his beak shut.

"That ought to keep you quiet for a day or so," Shane grinned. "Maybe now you'll think twice about playing with glue!"

"PLFLFFFFFFLLLLWAGGLLE!" Bubblehead tried to squawk but didn't.

"Now why didn't I think of that in the **first place?"** Walsh sighed.


End file.
